Acronimi in medicina
Il lessico medico è ricco di abbreviazioni, soprattutto originate in ambito anglofono. Esempi esplicativi Esistono diversi tipi: dirette, immediate, che espandono il termine, a doppio senso, e così via.Ribes R, Pablo R. Inglese per radiologi Springer ISBN 978-8847007406 Vi sono abbreviazioni usate in inglese ma non in italiano: *''NSCLC'' tumore parvicellulare del polmone, Non-Small-Cell Lung Cancer in inglese. In contrapposizione a queste si possono identificare delle abbreviazioni "immediate", perché uguali in diverse lingue. Si tratta più facilmente della contrazione di una parola: *''CPK'' per creatin fosfochinasi (Creatin_Phospho-Kinase in inglese). Le abbreviazioni "dirette" sono invece quelle in cui esiste un'equivalenza di termini tra l'italiano e l'inglese. Alle volte sarebbe solo necessario invertire l'ordine delle parole per identificare l'abbreviazione: *AIDS classicamente, non è ma potrebbe essere SIDA (più usato in ambito francofono ed ispanico). Le abbreviazioni a doppio senso sono quelle che si riferiscono a due o più concetti: *CSF **fattore stimolante le colonie **liquido cerebrospinale *HEV **virus umano dell'epatite E **virus enterico umano Alcune abbreviazioni sono acronimi, cioè si leggono come tali, non si scandiscono (non si pronuncia lo spelling): *''ACE'' per l'enzima di conversione dell'angiotensina. Altre in parte si leggono e in parte si fa lo spelling: *CPAP, pressione positiva continua delle vie aeree (continuous positive airway pressure), si legge C-pap. Glossario completo A ;Ag: (simbolo chimica) Argento (Silver in inglese) ;Al: (simbolo chimica) Alluminio (Aluminium in inglese) ;Am: (simbolo chimica) Americio (Americium in inglese) ;Ar: (simbolo chimica) Argon (Argon in inglese) ;At: (simbolo chimica) Astato (Astatine in inglese) ;Au: (simbolo chimica) Oro, Aurum (Gold in inglese) ;a: (abbreviazione) arteria, arterioso ;Å: (abbreviazione fisica) Angstrom, unità di lunghezza (10-10m) ;A: (abbreviazione) Ampere, Atomo, Alveolare, etc. ;A: sistema ABO, antigene A ;a.a.: (acronimo latino) ana partes aequales (in parti uguali) ;a.c.: (abbreviazione inglese fisica) alternate current (corrente alternata) ;a.c.: (abbreviazione latino) ante cenam; ante cibos (prima dei pasti) ;a.d.: (acronimo inglese farmacologia) alternate days (a giorni alterni) ;A/G: rapporto Albumina/Globuline ;AA: (acronimo) Anonima Alcolisti ;AAA: (acronimo inglese psic.) Acute Attack of Anxiety (attacco acuto di ansia) ;AAA: (acronimo inglese) American Accademy of Allergy (accademia americana di allergologia) ;AAA: (acronimo patologia) Aneurisma dell'Aorta Addominale ;AAE: (acronimo patologia) Antigene Associato all'Epatite ;AAE: (acronimo inglese) Amenican Association of Endodontists (associazione americana di endodontisti ;AAP: (acronimo inglese) American Accademy of Pediatrics (accademia americana dei pediatri) ;Ab: (abbreviazione inglese immunologia) Antibody (anticorpo) ;ABC: (acronimo inglese anestesiologia) Airway, Breathing, Circulation (liberazione delle vie respiratorie, respirazione artificiale e ripristino della circolazione) ;ABG: (acronimo inglese) Arterial Blood Gas (gas nel sangue arterioso) ;ABVD: (acronimo inglese farmacologia) Adriamycin, Bleomycin, Vinblastine, DTIC (imydazole carboxyamide) ;Ac: (simbolo chimica) Attinio ;Ac-CoA: (abbreviazione biochimica) Acetil-coenzima A ;ACD: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Absolute Cardiac Dullnes (area di ottusità cardiaca assoluta) ;ACE: (acronimo inglese) Angiotensin Converting Enzyme (enzima convertitore dell'angiotensina) ;ACh: (abbreviazione inglese) Acetilcolina ;AChE: (abbreviazione inglese) Acetilcolina-Esterasi ;ACI: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Atrio-Carotid Interval (intervallo atrio-carotideo) ;ACLS: (acronimo inglese anestesiologia) Advanced Cardiac Life Support (supporto cardiaco vitale avanzato) ;AcP: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Acid Phosphatase (fosfatasi acida) ;ACTH: (acronimo inglese endocrinologia) Adreno-Cortico-Tropic Hormone (ormone adrenocorticotropo; corticotropina) ;ACVD: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Atherosclerotic Cardiovascular Disease (cardiovasculopatia aterosclerotica) ;AD: (acronimo inglese) Alzheimer's Disease (malattia di Alzheimer) ;ad 2 vic: (abbreviazione latino farmacologia) ad duas vices (in due dosi) ;ad.: (abbreviazione latino farmacologia) addetur (si aggiunga) ;ADA: (acronimo inglese) Adenosin-DeAminase ;ADA: (acronimo inglese) American Dental Association; American Dietetic Association ;ADC: (abbreviazione biochimica) Adenilato-Ciclasi ;ADCC: (acronimo inglese) Antibody Dependent CellularCitotoxicity (citotossicità cellulo-mediata anticorpo-dipendente) ;ADH: (arc.inglese chimica) Alcohol DeHydrogenase (alcol-deidrogenasi) ;ADH: (acronimo inglese) Anti-Diuretic Hormone (ormone antidiuretico; vasopressina) ;ADP: (acronimo inglese chimica) Adenosine DiPhosphate (adenosin difosfato) ;ADR: (acronimo inglese) Adverse Drug Reaction (reazione avversa da farmaci) ;ADS: (acronimo inglese) Anti-Diuretic Substance (principio antidiuretico) ;AEI: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) ;AFP: (acronimo) Alfa-feto proteina ;Ag: (abbreviazione inglese immunologia) Antigen (antigene) ;AGA: (acronimo inglese patologia) Anti-GliadinAntibody (anticorpi anti-gliadina) ;AGN: (acronimo inglese) Acute Glomerulo-Nephritis (glomerulonefrite acuta) ;AGS: (abbreviazione inglese) Adreno-Genital Syndrome (sindrome adrenogenitale, SAG) ;AHD: (acronimo inglese) Anti-Hyaluronidase (anti-ialuronidasi) ;AHF: (acronimo inglese) Argentin Heamorrhagic Fever (febbre amorragica Argentina; febbre di Junin) ;AHF: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Anti-Heamophilic Factor (fattore anti-emofilico) ;AHG: (acronimo inglese) Anti-Haemophilic Globuline (globulina anti-emofilica; fattori VIII o IX) ;AHT: (acronimo inglese) Anti-Hyaluronidase Test (test anti-ialuronidasi) ;AI: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Angiotensin Inhibitor (inibitore dell'angiotensina) ;AID: (acronimo inglese) Artificial Insemination Donor (donatore per inseminazione artificiale) ;AIDS: (acronimo inglese) Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (sindrome da immunodeficienza acquisita) ;AIH: (acronimo inglese) Artificial Insemination Homologous (inseminazione artificiale omologa) ;Al: (simbolo chimica) Alluminio ;Ala: (simbolo chimica) Alanina ;ALCAPA: (acronimo inglese) Anomalous Left Coronary Artery from Pulmonary Artery (anomalie di origine dell'a. coronaria sinistra dell'a. polmonare ;ALD: (abbreviazione chimica) Aldolasi ;ALI: (acronimo inglese) Acute Lung Injury ;ALL: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Acute Lymphatic Leukemia (leucemia linfatica acuta); Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (leucemia linfoblastica acuta) ;ALLO: (acronimo inglese batteriologia) Atypical Legionella-Like Organism (organismo atipico simil-Legionella) ;ALS: (acronimo inglese) Amytrophic Lateral Sclerosis 2 (sclerosi laterale amiotrofica, SLA) ;ALS: (acronimo inglese) Anti.Lymphocyte Serum (siero antilifocitario) ;ALT: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Alanine Transferase (alanina transferasi; GPT) ;ALVAD: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Abdominal Left-Ventricular Assisting Device (dispositivo intraaddominale per l'assistenza al ventricolo sinistro) ;ALW: (acronimo inglese) Arch-Loop Whorl (spirale ad ansa arcuata) ;AM: (abbreviazione fisica) Amperometro ;AMA: (acronimo inglese) American Medical Association ;AME: (acronimo) Adenomatosi Multipla Endocrina ;AML: (acronimo inglese) Acute Myeloblastic Leukemia (leucemia mieloblastica acuta, LMA) ;AMML: (acronimo inglese) Acute Myelo Monocytic Leukemia (leucemia mielomonocitica acuta, LMMA) ;AMP: (simbolo chimica inglese) Adenosin-Mono-Phosphate (adenosina-monofosfato) ;AMP-c: (simbolo chimica inglese) Cyclic-Adenosin-MonoPhosphate (adenosina-mo-nofosfato ciclico) ;AMPS: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Acid Mucopoly-saccarides (mucopolisaccaridi acidi) ;ANA: (acronimo inglese) Anti-Nuclear Antibody (anticorpo antinucleo) ;AngioX: (abbreviazione italiana) Angiografia ;ANS: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) 8-Anilino-Naphta-lene Sulfonic Acid (acido 8-anilino- naftalen-solfonico) ;ANSI: (acronimo inglese) America National Standard Institute (istituto americano per la standardizzazione delle misure) ;AP: (abbreviazione radiologia) Antero-Posteriore ;AP: (acronimo inglese fisiologia) Action Potential (potenziale d'azione) ;AP: (abbreviazione latino ost.) ante partum (prima del parto) ;APA: (acronimo inglese) American Psychiatric Association ;APC: (acronimo inglese farmacologia) Acetylsalicylic acid-Phenacetin-Caffein (acido acetilsalicilico-fenacetina-caffeina) ;APE: (acronimo inglese endocrinologia) Anterior Pituitary Extract (estratto dell'ipofisi anteriore) ;APF: (acronimo inglese) Anabolism Promoting Factor (fattore favorente l'anabolismo) ;APH: (acronimo inglese endocrinologia) Anterior Pituitary Hormone (ormone dell'ipofisi anteriore) ;APL: (acronimo inglese endocrinologia) Anterior Pituitary-Like (simil-estratto ipofisario) ;APM: (acronimo inglese patologia) Anterior Poliomyelitis (poliomielite anteriore) ;APML: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia (leucemia promielocitica acuta) ;APNB: (acronimo inglese anestesiologia) Alternating Positive-negative Pressure Breathing (respirazione a pressione variabile) ;APPG: (acronimo inglese farm) Aqueous Procaine Penicillin G (penicillina procaina G acquosa) ;APRT: (acronimo inglese chimica) Adenine-Phosphori- bosyl-Transferase (adenina-fosforibosil transferasi) ;aPTT: (acronimo esami di laboratorio) Tempo di Tromboplastina Parziale Attivata ;APUD: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Amine and Precursor Uptake and Decarboxylation (cellule in grado di catturare e decarbossilare le amine ed i precursori) ;AR: (abbreviazione) Artrite Reumatoide ;ARAS: (acronimo inglese) Ascending Reticular Activating System (sistema ascendente attivatore del sistema reticolare) ;ARC: (acronimo inglese) AIDS Related Complex (complesso di sintomi correlato all'AIDS) ;ARC: (acronimo inglese ocul.) Anomalous Retinal Correspondance (alterata coordinazione retinica) ;ARD: (acronimo inglese patologia) Acute Respiratory Disease (affezione respiratoria acuta) ;ARDS: (acronimo inglese patologia) Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (sindrome da insufficienza respiratoria dell'adulto) ;ARP: (acronimo inglese fisiol) Absolute Refractory Period (periodo refrattario assoluto) ;ASA: (abbreviazione inglese farmacologia) Acetyl Salicylic Acid (acido acetil-salicilico) ;ASD: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Atrial Sect Defect (difetto del setto interatriale) ;ASDC: (acronimo inglese psic.) Association of Sleep Disorders Centers (associazione dei centri per lostudio dei disturbi del sonno) ;ASH: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Asymmetric Septal Hypertophy (ipertrofia settale asimmetrica) ;ASK: (abbreviazione inglese sierologia) Anti-StreptoKinase (anti-streptochinasi) ;ASL: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Anti-Streptolysin (anti-streptolisina) ;ASO: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica)Anti-O-Streptolysin (anti-streptolisina O) ;Asp-NH2: (simbolo biochimica) L-asparagina ;ASR: (abbreviazione inglese)AntiStreptolysinReaction (reazione all'anti-streptolisina) ;AST: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Aspartate Transaminasa (aspartato transaminasi, GOT) ;At: (simbolo chimica) Astato ;AT: (abbreviazione) Antitrombina(I, II, III, IV, V, VI) ;AT10: (abbreviazione chimica) Diidrotachisterolo ;ATEE: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Acetyl-l-Tyrosine Ethyl Ester (estere etilico dell'acetil-l-tirosina) ;ATG: (acronimo inglese) Anti-Thymocyte Globulin (globulina anti-timociti) ;ATLS: (acronimo inglese) Advanced Trauma Life Support (supporto vitale avanzato al trauma) ;ATN: (acronimo inglese nefrologia) Acute Tubular Necrosis (necrosi tubulare acuta) ;ATP: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Adenosine Triphosphate (adenosin-trifosfato) ;ATPD: (acronimo inglese pneumologia) Ambient Temperature and Pressure Dry (ambiente pressione e temperatura, a secco; condizioni per la spirometria) ;ATPS: (acronimo inglese pneumologia) Ambient Temperature and Pressure Saturated with vapor (ambiente pressione e temperatura, in ambiente saturo di vapore; condizioni per la spirometria) ;ATR: (acronimo nefrologia) Acidosi Tubulare Renale ;ATS: (abbreviazione inglese immunologia) Anti-Tetanic Serum (siero antitetanico) ;AUC: (acronimo inglese farmacologia) Area Under the Curve (area sotto la curva; integrale) ;AV: (abbreviazione farmacologia) Antivirina ;A-V: (abbreviazione cardiologia) Atrio-Ventricolare ;a-v-: (abbreviazione cardiologia) arterio-venoso ;aVR: (abbreviazione inglese cardiologia) augmented Right Volt (aumentato voltaggio di una delle derivazioni periferiche del tracciato ECgrafico) ;AZT: (abbreviazione lab.) Aschheim-Zondek Test ;AZT: (abbreviazione farmacologia) Azidotimidina B ;B: (simbolo chimica) Boro (Boron in inglese) ;Ba: (simbolo chimica) Bario (Barium in inglese) ;Be: (simbolo chimica) Berilio (Berillium in inglese) ;Bi: (simbolo chimica) Bismuto (Bismuth in inglese) ;Bk: (simbolo chimica) Berkelio (Berkelium in inglese) ;Br: (simbolo chimica) Bromo (Bromine in inglese) ;B: (abbreviazione immunologia) sistema ABO, antigene B ;b.d.: (abbreviazione latino farmacologia) bis in die (=b.i.d., due volte al giorno) ;b.i.d.: (abbreviazione latino) bis in die (due volte al giorno), nella ricettazione ;BAC: (acronimo inglese batteriologia) Bacterial Antigen Complex (complesso antigenico batterico) ;BAC: (acronimo inglese) Blood Alcohol Concentration (concentrazione di alcol nel sangue) ;BACOP: (acronimo farmacologia) Bleomicina-Adriamicina- Ciclofosfamide-Oncovina(Vincristi- na)-Prednisone ;BAEP: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Brainstem Auditory Evoked Potentials (potenziali auditivi evocati del troncocerebrale) ;BAL: (abbreviazione inglese pneumologia) Broncho-Alveolar Lavage (lavaggio bronco-alveolare) ;BAL: (abbreviazione inglese) British Anti-Lewisite (dimercaptopropanolo) ;BALT: (acronimo inglese immunologia) Bronchus Associated Lymphoid Tissue (tessuto linfoide associato al bronco) ;BAMP: (acronimo inglese) Bronchial Arterial Mean Pressure (pressione media dell'arteria bronchiale) ;BAO: (acronimo inglese gastr.) Basal Acid Output (valori -in mEq/l/h- del succo gastrico prima della stimolazione) ;BAV: (acronimo italiano cardiologia) Blocco Atrio-Ventricolare ;BBB: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Blood-Brain Barrier (barriera emato-encefalica) ;BBB: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Bundle Branch Block (blocco di branca) ;BBD: (acronimo italiano cardiologia) Blocco di Branca Destro ;BBS: (acronimo italiano cardiologia) Blocco di Branca Sinistro ;BBT: (acronimo inglese fisiologia) Basal Body Temperature (temperatura corporea basale) ;BC: (acronimo inglese fisiologia) Bone Conduction (conduzione ossea) ;BCG: (abbreviazione microbiologia) Bacillo di Calmette-Guerìn ;BCGF: (abbreviazione inglese sierologia) B-Cell Growth Factor (fattore di crescita delle cellule B) ;BCNU: (abbreviazione farmacologia) carmustina ;BE: (acronimo inglese) Barium Enema (clisma opaco) ;Be: (simbolo chimica) Berillio ;BEAM: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Brain Electrical Activity Mapping (mappa computerizzata dell'attività elettrica del cervello) ;BEI: (acronimo inglese chimica) Butanol-Extractable Iodine (frazione di iodio estraibile dal siero con butanolo ;BEIR: (acronimo inglese radiologia) Biologic Effects of Ionising Radiation (effetti biologici delle radiazioni ionizzanti) ;BERA: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Brainstem Electric Response Audiometry (audiometria mediante risposta elettrica del tronco encefalico) ;BFP: (acronimo inglese) Biologically False Positivity (reazione biologicamente falso-positiva) ;BFU-E: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Burst Forming Unit- Erythroid (eritroide formante colonia ad esplosione) ;Bi: (simbolo chimica) Bismuto ;BIP: (acronimo inglese farmacologia) Bismuth-Iodophorm Paraffin Paste (pomata al bismuto- iodoformio e paraffina) ;Bk: (simbolo chimica) Berchelio ;BK: (acronimo microbiologico) Bacillo di Koch (Mycobacterium tuberculosis) ;BLM: (abbreviazione farmacologia) Bleomicina ;BLS: (acronimo inglese) Support Basic Life Support (supporto vitale di base) ;BMI: (acronimo inglese) Body Mass Index (indice di massa corporea) ;BOD: (abbreviazione inglese biol.) Biochemical Oxygen Demand (fabbisogno biochimico di ossigeno) ;BP: (abbreviazione inglese) Blood Pressure (pressione arteriosa) ;BPCO: (acronimo pneumologia) BroncoPneumopatia Cronica Ostruttiva ;Bpm: (acronimo italiano) Battiti Per Minuto ;Bq: (abbreviazione fisica) Becquerel (unità di misura della radioattività) ;BSA: (acronimo inglese) Bovine Serum Albumin (albumina di siero bovino o sieroalbumina bovina) ;BSE: (acronimo inglese onc.) Breast Self-Examination (auto-esame della mammella) ;BSF: (abbreviazione chimica) Bromosulfaleina ;BT: (acronimo inglese fisiologia) Basal Temperature (temperatura basale) ;BTPS: (acronimo inglese fisiologia) Body Temperature: atmospheric Pressure/Saturated with water vapor (temperatura corporea atmosferica pressione saturata con vapore acqueo; condizioni standard) ;BUN: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica)Blood Urea Nitrogen (azoto ureico plasmatico) C ;C: (simbolo chimica) Carbonio (Carbonium in inglese) ;Ca: (simbolo chimica) Calcio (Calcium in inglese) ;Cd: (simbolo chimica) Cadmio (Cadmium in inglese) ;Ce: (simbolo chimica) Cerio (Cerium in inglese) ;Cl: (simbolo chimica) Cloro (Chlorine in inglese) ;Cl-: (prefisso chimica) Cloruro, (in inglese Chloride) ;-CO3: (suffisso chimica) Carbonato, (in inglese Carbonate) ;Co: (simbolo chimica) Cobalto (Cobalt in inglese) ;Cr: (simbolo chimica) Cromo (Chromium in inglese) ;-Cr2O7: (suffisso chimica) Ione dicromato, (in inglese Dichromate) ;Cu: (simbolo chimica) Rame Cuprum (Copper in inglese) ;C: (abbreviazione fisica) Coulomb ;C: (abbreviazione fisica) Curie ;C: (simbolo biochimica) Cisteina ;C1-C7: vertebre cervicali ;CA: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Carbonic Anhydrase (anidrasi carbonica) ;Ca: (abbreviazione patologia) carcinoma ;CA: (abbreviazione inglese) Cancer Antigen (antigene associato a tumore) ;CAB: (acronimo inglese chimica) Cellulose Acetate Butyrate (cellulosa acetato butirrato) ;CaBP: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Calcium Binding Protein (proteina calciofissatrice) ;CAD: (acronimo inglese derm.) Contact Allergic Dermatitis (dermatite allergica da contatto) ;CAD: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Coronary Artery Disease (cardiopatia coronarica) ;CAH: (acronimo inglese endocrinologia) Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia (iperplasia surrenale congenita) ;cal: (abbreviazione fisiologia) caloria ;CALL: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Common Acute Lymphatic Leukemia (leucemia linfatica acuta di tipo comune) ;CAM: (acronimo inglese embriologia) Chorion Allantois Membran (membrana corionallontoidea ;cAMP: (simbolo chimica inglese) Cyclic-Adenosin-MonoPhosphate (adenosina-monofosfato ciclico) ;CAMP- test: (acronimo inglese microbiologia) test di Christie-Atkins-Munch-Petersen (per la differenziazione degli streptococchi di gruppo B) ;CAPD: (acronimo inglese nefrologia) Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis (dialisi peritoneale continua ambulatoria) ;CAT: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Carnitine Acyl-transferase (carnitina aciltransferasi) ;Cb: (simbolo chimica) Columbio ;CBA: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Complement Binding Antibody (anticorpo legante il complemento) ;CBC: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Complete Blood Count (esame emocitometrico completo) ;CBF: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Cerebral Blood Flow (flusso ematico cerebrale) ;CBG: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Corticosteroid Binding Globulin (globulina legante i corticosteroidi, transcortina) ;CBR: (acronimo inglese) Complete Bed Rest (riposo assoluto a letto) ;cc: (abbreviazione) centimetri cubici ;CC- virus: (abbreviazione inglese) Common Cold Virus (virus del raffreddore comune) ;CCAD: (acronimo inglese patologia) Chronic Cold Agglutinin Disease (malattia cronica delle agglutinine a frigore) ;CCE: (abbreviazione ocul.) Cherato-Congiuntivite Epidemica ;CCF: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Congestive Cardiac Failure (insufficienza cardiaca congestizia) ;C-CHF: (abbreviazione inglese) Congo-Crimean Haemorrhagic Fever (febbre emorragica del Congo e della Crimea) ;CCK: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Cholecystokinin (colecistochinina) ;CCMP: (abbreviazione inglese cardiologia) Congestive Cardiomyopathy (cardiomiopatia congestizia) ;CCT: (abbreviazione inglese radiologia) Cranial Computerized Tomography (tomografia computerizzata del cranio) ;CD: (acronimo) Controllo Diuresi ;Ce: (simbolo chimica) Cerio ;CE: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Cardiac Enlargement (ingrossamento cardiaco) ;CEA: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Carcinoembryonic Antigen (antigene carcinoembrionario) ;CEE: (acronimo inglese) Central European Encephalitis (encefalite dell'europa centrale) ;CEEG: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Computed ElectroEncefaloGraphy (elettroencefalografia computerizzata) ;Cel.: (abbreviazione fisica) Celsius ;CELIA: (acronimo inglese biochimica)Carcino Embryonic- Like Antigen (antigene simil-carcinoembrionario) ;CEP: (abbreviazione inglese lab.) Countercurrent Immunoelectrophoresis (controimmunoelettroforesi) ;CF: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Cardiac Failure (insufficienza cardiaca) ;CF: (acronimo inglese patologia) Cystic Fibrosis (fibrosi cistica) ;Cf: (simbolo chimica) Californium (californio) ;CFA: (abbreviazione inglese sierologia)Complete Freund's Adjuvant (adiuvante di Freund completo) ;CFT: (acronimo inglese sierologia) Cardiolipin Flocculation Test (test di flocculazione alla cardiolipina) ;CFU: (acronimo inglese microbiologia)Colony Forming Unit (unità formante colonia) ;c-GMP: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) cyclo-Guaninosin- Monophosphate (guaninosin-monofosfato ciclico) ;CHD: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Coronary Heart Disease (cardiopatia coronarica) ;ChE: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Cholinesterase (colinesterasi) ;CHF: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Congestive Heart Failure (insufficienza cardiaca congestizia) ;Chr: (abbreviazione inglese batteriologia) Chromobacterium (cromobatterio) ;CI: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Cardiac Index (indice cardiaco) ;Ci: (abbreviazione inglese fisica) Curie (unità di misura dell'attività radioattiva) ;CID: (acronimo ematologia) Coagulazione Intravascolare Disseminata (=DIC) ;CID: (abbreviazione inglese immunologia) Combined Immunodeficency (immunodeficit combinato) ;CIN: (acronimo inglese) Cervical Intraepitelial Neoplasia (neoplasia intraepiteriale cervicale) ;Cin.: (abbreviazione inglese lab.) Inulin Clearance (clearance dell'inulina) ;CIS: (acronimo) Carcinoma in situ ;CKD: (abbreviazione inglese Nefrologia) Chronic Kidney Disease (insufficienza renale cronica) ;Cl: (abbreviazione inglese) Clearance ;CLD: (acronimo inglese) Certain Lethal Dose (dose letale certa) ;CLIS: (acronimo patologia) Carcinoma Lobulare in Situ ;CLL: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Chronic Lymphatic Leukemia(leucemia linfatica cronica) ;CLp: (abbreviazione farmacologia) Clearance plasmatica di un farmaco ;cm.: (abbreviazione fisica) centimetro ;CMCH: (acronimo inglese psic.) Community Mental Healt Center (centro per la salute mentale della comunità) ;CMFT: (acronimo inglese sierologia) Cardiolipin Micro Flocculation Test (test di microflocculazione alla cardiolipina) ;CMI: (acronimo inglese) Cell-Mediated Immunity (immunità cellulo-mediata) ;CMIO: (abbreviazione cardiologia) CardioMiopatia Ipertrofica Ostruttiva (=HOCM) ;CML: (abbreviazione inglese ematologia) Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia (leucemia mieloide cronica) ;CMP: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Cytidin-MonoPhosphate (citidinmonofosfato) ;CMV: (abbreviazione microbiologia) Citomegalovirus ;CNS: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Central Nervous System (sistema nervoso centrale = SNC) ;CO: (simbolo chimica) monossido di carbonio ;Co: (simbolo chimica) Cobalto ;CO2: (simbolo chimica) anidride carbonica o biossido di carbonio ;CoA: (abbreviazione biochimica) Coenzima A ;COAP: (acronimo terapeutica) Ciclofosfamide, Oncovin (vincristina), Alexan, Prednisolone (terapia citostatica) ;CO-Hb: (abbreviazione biochimica) Carbossi-emoglobina ;COP: (acronimo terapeutica) Ciclofosfamide, Oncovin (vincristina), Predniosolone (terapia citostatica) ;COPD: (acronimo inglese patologia) Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (broncopneumopatia cronica ostruttiva, vedi BPCO) ;COPP: (acronimo terapeutica) Ciclofosfamide, Oncovin (vincristina), Procarbazina e Prednisolone (terapia citostatica) ;CP: (abbreviazione inglese) Carotid Pulse (polso carotideo) :Cp: (abbreviazione) Capsula ;CP: (acronimo inglese neurologia) central Palsy (paralisi centrale) ;CP: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Creatinphosphate (fosfocreatina) ;CPAP: (acronimo inglese anestesiologia) Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (pressione delle vie respiratorie continua positiva) ;CPE: (abbreviazione inglese patologia) Citopathic Effect (effetto citopatico) ;CPH: (acronimo inglese gastr.) Chronic Persistent Hepatitis (epatite cronica persistente) ;CPK: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Creatin Phospho Kinase (creatin-fosfochinasi) ;cpm: (acringlese) counts per minute (conteggi per minuto); cycles per minute (cicli al minuto) ;cpr: (abbreviazione italiana) compresse ;cps: (acronimo inglese) cycles per second (cicli al secondo) ;CPT: (acronimo pneumologia) Capacità Polmonare Totale ;Cr: (simbolo chimica), Chromium (Cromo) ;CR: (acronimo inglese) Cremaster Reflex (riflesso cremasterico) ;cRABP: (acronimo inglese biochimica) cellular Retinoic Acid Binding Protein (proteina cellulare legante l'acido retinoico) ;CREST: sindrome:(acronimo patologia) Calcinosi (cutanea)-(morbo di) Raynaud-(motilità dell') Esofago-Sclerodattila-telangectasie ;CRF: (acronimo inglese endocrinologia) Corticotropin Releasing Factor (fattore di rilascio corticotropo) ;CRP: (abbreviazione inglese immunologia) C-Reactive Protein (proteina C-reattiva) ;Cs: (simbolo chimica) Cesium, (Cesio) ;CS: (acronimo inglese patologia) Completed Stroke (insulto cerebrale completo) ;CSB: (acronimo ematologia) Convertina-fattore di Stuart-globulina B antiemofilica ;CSF: (abbreviazione inglese) Cerebro Spinal Fluid (liquido cerebro spinale) ;CSII: (acronimo inglese endocrinologia) Continuous Subctuneous Insulin infusion (infusione sottocutanea continua di insulina) ;CTA: (abbreviazione inglese) Citotoxic Antibody (anticorpo citotossico) ;CTAP: (acronimo inglese) Connective Tissue Activating Peptide (peptide stimolante l'attività del tessuto connettivo) ;CTF: (acronimo inglese patologia) Colorado Tick Fever (febbre da zecche del Colorado) ;CTL: (abbreviazione inglese) Cytotoxic Lymphocyte (linfocita ad azione citotossica) ;CTV: (abbreviazione inglese microbiologia) Virus della CTF (vedi) ;Cu: (simbolo chimica) Copper (Rame) ;CV: (acronimo) Capacità Vitale ;CV: (acronimo) Cardiovascolare ;CV: (acronimo) Catetere Vescicale ;CVC: (acronimo) Catetere Venoso Centrale ;CVD: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Cerebrovascular Disorder (disordine cerebrovascolare) ;CVI: (acronimo inglese patologia) Chronic Venous Insufficiency (insufficienza venosa cronica) ;CVP: (acronimo) Catetere Venoso Periferico ;CWHB: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Citrated Whole Human Blood (sangue umano totale citratato) ;Cx: (abbreviazione ost.) Cervix (cervice) ;CXR: (acronimo inglese radiologia) Chest X Ray (radiografia del torace) ;Cys: (abbreviazione biochimica) cysteine (cisteina) D ;D: (abbreviazione immunologia) fattore Rhesus, antigene D ;d: (abbreviazione) dorsale, die, etc. ;D: (abbreviazione) Dalton, Dose, etc. ;D: (simbolo chimica) Deuterium (Deuterio) ;D.Cx: (abbreviazione inglese fisica) Double Convex (biconvesso) ;d.d.: (acronimo) diagnosi differenziale ;Da: (abbreviazione fisica) Dalton ;DAB: (abbreviazione chimica) p-Dimetil-Amino-Azobenzene ;DABP: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Diastolic Arterial Blood Pressure (pressione arteriosa diastolica) ;DAE: (acronimo italiano) Defibrillatore semiAutomatico Esterno ;DAH: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Disordered Action of the Heart (nevrosi cardiaca) ;DB: (acronimo italiano) Deficit di Basi ;dB: (abbreviazione fisica) Decibel ;dB SPL: (abbreviazione inglese fisica) Decibel Sound Pressure Level (livello di pressione acustica, in Decibel) ;DBA: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dibenzanthracene (dibenzantracene) ;DBH: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Dopamine Beta-hydroxylase (dopamina beta-idrossilasi) ;dc: (abbreviazione inglese fisica) direct current (corrente continua) ;DCA: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Detectable Cortical Activity (attività corticale rilevabile elettricamente) ;DCI: (acronimo farmacologia) Denominazione Comune Internazionale ;DCI: (abbreviazione chimica) Dicloroisoproterenolo ;DDD: (abbreviazione chimica) Dichloro-Diphenyl-Dichloroetane (dicloro-difenil-dicloroetano) ;DDP: (abbreviazione chimica) cis-Diamino-Dicloro-Platino ;DDS: (abbreviazione inglese farmacologia) Diaminodiphenylsulphone (diaminodifenilsolfone) ;DDT: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dichloro-Diphenyl-Trichloroetane (dicloro-difenil-tricloroetano) ;DDx: (abbreviazione inglese) Differential Diagnosis (diagnosi differenziale) ;DE: (abbreviazione radiologia) Dose Eritematosa ;DEA: (acronimo italiano) Dipartimento Emergenza e Accettazione ;DECC: (abbreviazione inglese farmacologia) Diethylcarbamazine Citrate (dietilcarbamazina citrato) ;DFATP: (acronimo inglese lab.) Direct Flourescent Antibody Treponema Pallidum (anticorpo diretto fluorescente del T.pallidum) ;DFDT: (abbreviazione chimica) Difluoro-Diphenyl-Trichloroetane (difluoro-difenil-tricloroetano) ;DFP: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Diisopropyl-FluoroPhosfate (diisopropil-fluorofosfato) ;DH: (abbreviazione inglese) Day Hospital ;DHE: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dihydro-Ergotamine (diidro-ergotamina) ;DHEAS: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dihydro-Epiandrosterone (deidroepiandrosterone solfato) ;DHT: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Dihydrotestosterone (diidrotestosterone) ;DIB: (acronimo inglese psic.) Diagnostic Interview for Borderlines (intervista diagnostica per il disturbo Borderline) ;DIC: (acronimo inglese ematologia) Disseminated Intravascular Coagulation (coagulazione intravascolare disseminata, CID) ;DIDMOAD: (acronimo inglese patologia) Diabetes Insipidus; Diabetes Mellitus; Optic Atropy; Deafness (diabete insipido; diabete mellito; atrofia ottica; sordità) ;DIMS: (acronimo inglese psic.) Disorders of Initiating and Maintaining Sleep (disturbi dell'inizio del mantenimento del sonno) ;DIP: (acronimo inglese pneumologia) Desquamative interstitial Pneumonia (polmonite interstiziale desquamativa) ;DIT: (acronimo inglese biochimica) Dihydrotyrosine (diidrotirosina) ;DIV: (acronimo cardiologia) Difetto Intraventricolare (=VSD) ;DL: (acronimo farmacologia) Dose Letale ;DLE: (acronimo inglese patologia) Disseminated Lupus Erythematous (lupus eritematoso disseminato) ;DLM: (acronimo farmacologia) Dose Letale Minima ;DM: (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Diastolic Murmur (soffio diastolico) ;DMF: (acronimo inglese odon.) Decayed, Missing, Filled (denti decidui: cariati, mancanti, otturati) ;DMG: (acronimo farmacologia) Dose Media Giornaliera ;DMSO: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dimethyl-sulfoxide (dimetilsulfossido) ;DMT: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dimethyl-tryptamine (dimetil-triptamina) ;DN: (abbreviazione inglese lab.) Dibucaine Number (numero di dibucaina) ;DNA: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) Deoxyribonucleic Acid (acido desossiribonucleico) ;DNCB: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dinitrochlorobenzene (dinitroclorobenzene) ;DNP: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Dinitrophenol (dinitrofenolo) ;DOPA: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) L-3,4-DihydrOssiPhenyl-Alanine (L-3,4-diidrossifenilalanina) ;DPG: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Diphosphoglicerid acid (acido difosfoglicerico) ;DPN: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Diphosphopyridine Nucleotide (difosfopiridina nucleotide, NAD) ;DPNH: (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Diphosphopyridine Nucleotide H (difosfopiridina nucleotide ridotto, NADH) ;DPT: (acronimo inglese immunologia) Diphteria-Pertussis-Tetanus (vaccino anti-difterite, pertosse e tetano) ;dS: (abbreviazione stat.) deviazione Standard ;DSIP: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Delta Sleep-Inducing Peptide (peptide inducente il sonno delta) ;DSM: (DSM-III-R): (abbreviazione inglese psic.) Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (ed III-Revised) (manuale diagnostico e statistico dei disturbi mentali) ;DST: (acronimo inglese) Dexamethasone Suppression Test (test di soppressione al desametazone) ;DTH: (acronimo inglese patologia) Delayed Type Hypersensitivity (ipersensibilità di tipo ritardato) ;DTO: (abbreviazione radiologia) Dose di Tolleranza Organica ;DTR: (acronimo inglese) Deep Tendon Reflex (riflesso tendineo profondo) ;DU: (acronimo inglese) Diagnosis Undetermined (diagnosi indefinita) ;dUPD: (abbreviazione inglese biochimica) deoxy-Uridine- DiPhosphate (desossi-uridina difosfato) ;DVT: (acronimo inglese patologia) Deep Vein Thrombosis (trombosi venosa profonda) ;dx: (abbreviazione) dexter, right, (destro) ;Dx: (abbreviazione inglese) Diagnosis (diagnosi) ;Dy: (simbolo chimica) Disprosio E ;E : fattore Rhesus, antigene E ;E 1-7 : (abbreviazione ematologia) gradi di maturazione degli eritrocidi ;E-4-P : (abbreviazione biochimica) Eritroso-4-Fosfato ;EACA : (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Epsilon-Amino Caproic Acid (acido epsolon-amino caproico) ;EAE : (acronimo inglese immunologia) Experimental Allergic Encephalitis (encefalite allergica sperimentale) ;EAHF : (acronimo inglese patologia) Eczema, Asthma, Hay Fever (eczema, asma, febbre da fieno) ;EAM : (acronimo inglese orl.) External Acoustic Meatus (meato acustico esterno) ;EAS : (acronimo cardiologia) Emiblocco Anteriore sinistro ;EBAD : (acronimo inglese patologia) Exfoliative Broncho-Alveolar Disease (malattia bronco-alveolare esfoliativa) ;EBNA : (abbreviazione inglese virologia) Epstein-Barr Nuclear Antigen (antigene nucleare del virus Epstein-Barr) ;EBP : (acronimo inglese biochimica) Estrogen Binding Protein (proteina legante gli estrogeni) ;EBR : (acronimo radiologia) Efficacia Biologica Radioattiva (fattore EBR) ;EBV : (acronimo virologia) Epstein-Barr Virus ;E-BVAD : (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Ellipsoidale Bi-Ventricular Acid Device (cuore elissoidale per circolazione biventricolare assistita) ;EC : (acronimo inglese) Enzyme Commission (commissione per gli enzimi) ;ECC : (acronimo inglese anestesiologia) Emergency Cardiac Care (rianimazione cardiaca) ;ECG : (abbreviazione) Elettrocardiogramma ;ECHO : (acronimo inglese virologia) Enteric Cytopathogenic Human Orphan (virus enterici orfani citopatogeni per l'uomo) ;ECOX : (abbreviazione italiana) Ecografia ;ED : (acronimo radiologia) Erythematous Dose (dose eritematosa) ;EDG : (abbreviazione) Elettrodermatografia, Elettrodurografia ;EDI : (acronimo inglese immunologia) Eosinophil- Derived Inhibitor (inibitore dell'eosinofilo-derivato, instamina) ;EDP : (acronimo inglese) Electronic Data Processing (elaborazione elettronica dei dati) ;EDRF : (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Endothelium Derived Relaxing Factor (fattore derivato dell'endotelio ad azione vasodilatatoria) ;EDTA : (acronimo inglese) European Dialysis and Transplant Association (associazione europea dialisi e trapianti) ;EDTA : (abbreviazione inglese chimica) Etilen-Diamino-Tetracetic Acid (acido etilen-diamino-tetracetico) ;EDV : (acronimo inglese cardiologia) End Diastolic Volume (volume telediastolico) ;EEE : (acronimo inglese patologia) Eastern Equine Encephalitis (encefalomielite equina) ;EEG : (abbreviazione) Elettroencefalogramma ;EENT : (acronimo inglese) Eye-Ear-Nose-Throat (occhio-orecchio-naso-gola) ;EEV : (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Encircling Endocardial Ventriculotomy (ventricolotomia circolare endocardiaca) ;EF : (acronimo inglese ematologia) Extrinsic Factor (fattore estrinseco) ;EF : (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Ejection Fraction (frazione di eiezione) ;EGA : (acronimo italiano) EmoGasAnalisi ;EGDS : (acronimo italiano) EsofagoGastroDuodenoScopia ;EGF : (acronimo inglese) Epidermal Growth Factor (fattore di crescita epidermico) ;EGG : (abbreviazione) Elettrogastrografia ;EHD : (acronimo inglese virologia) Epizootic Hemorrhagic Disease (malattia emorragica epizootica) ;EHDP : (abbreviazione chimica) Etilidene-1-idrossi-1,1- difosfonato ;EIA : (abbreviazione inglese) Enzyme ImmunoAssay (dosaggio immuno-enzimatico) ;ELISA : (abbreviazione inglese) Enzyme-Linked Immunosorbent Assay (il dosaggio immuno-enzimatico, consiste in una famiglia di metodi di indagine per rilevare anticorpi contro le più svariate malattie infettive, tutti metodi basati sull'impiego di anticorpi anti-anticorpo che da una parte sono legati a particolari enzimi e dall'altra legano l'anticorpo specifico contro quel particolare agente patogeno) ;EMC : (abbreviazione patologia) Encefalomiocardite ;EMF : (acronimo inglese cardiologia) Endomyocardial Fibrosis (fibrosi endomiocardica) ;EMG : (abbreviazione) Elettromiografia ;EMIT : (acronimo inglese lab.) Enzyme Multiplied Immunoassay Technology (tecnica di dosaggio immunoenzimatico multiplo) ;EMU : (abbreviazione inglese fisica) Electromagnetic Unit (unità elettromagnetica) ;ENA : (acronimo inglese) Extractable Nuclear Antigen (antigene nucleare estraibile) ;ENG : (abbreviazione) Elettroneurografia ;ENG : (abbreviazione) Elettronistagmografia ;env : (abbreviazione inglese virologia) envelope (involucro del virione) ;EO : (acronimo italiano) Esame Obiettivo ;EOG : (abbreviazione) Elettrooculografia, Esame Obiettivo Generale ;EON : (acronimo italiano) Esame Obiettivo Neurologico ;EOM : (abbreviazione inglese) Extra Ocular Movement (spostamento extraoculare) ;EPA : (abbreviazione italiana) Edema Polmonare Acuto ;EPERE : (acronimo patologia) Encefalite Primaverile- Estiva Russo-Europea ;EPF : (acronimo inglese) Exophtalmos Producing Factor (fattore producente esoftalmo) ;EPG : (abbreviazione) Elettropupillografia ;EPN : (acronimo patologia) Emoglobinuria Parossistica Notturna ;EPR : (abbreviazione inglese anestesiologia) Electrophrenic Respiration (respirazione elettrofrenica) ;EPSP : (acronimo inglese fisiologia) Excitatory Post-Synaptic Potential (potenziale post-sinaptico eccitatorio) ;EPT : (abbreviazione) Endoprotesi totale ;EQ : (acronimo inglese) Energetic Quotient (quoziente energetico) ;ER : (acronimo italiano) Esplorazione Rettale ;ER : (acronimo inglese fisica) Electrical Resistance (resistenza elettrica) ;ER : (abbreviazione) Elettro-Resezione ;Er : (simbolo chimica) Erbium (Erbio) ;ERA : (acronimo inglese) Electrical Response Audiometry (audiometria a risposta elettrica) ;ERBF : (acronimo inglese nefrologia) Effective Renal Blood Flow (flusso ematico renale effettivo) ;ERCP : (acronimo inglese) Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangio-Pancreatography (colangio-pancreotografia retrograda endoscopica) ;ERG : (abbreviazione) Elettroretinografia ;ERIA : (abbreviazione inglese lab.) Electro Radio Immuno Assay (immunodosaggio elettroradiologico) ;ERO : (acronimo inglese) Evoked Response Olfactometry (olfattometria a risposta evocata) ;ERP : (acronimo inglese fisiologia) Effective Refractory Period (periodo di refrattarietà assoluta) ;ERPF : (acronimo inglese nefrologia) Effective Renal Plasma Flow (flusso plasmatico renale effettivo) ;ERV : (acronimo inglese pneumologia) Expiratory Reverse Volume (volume di riserva espiratorio) ;Es : (simbolo chimica) (Einsteinio) ;ESA : (abbreviazione neurologia) Emorragia Sub-Aracnoidea ;ESP : (abbreviazione inglese cardiologia) End-Systolic Pressure (pressione termino-sistolica) ;ESRD : (abbreviazione inglese nefrologia) End Stage Renal Disease (stadio finale dell'insufficienza renale) ;ESWL : (abbreviazione inglese urologia) Extracorporeal Shock Wave Lithotripsy (litotrissia extracorporea ad onde d'urto) ;ETCO2 : (abbreviazione inglese) End Tidal CO2 (CO2 di fine espirazione) ;ETF : (acronimo inglese biochimica) Electron-Trasferring Flavoprotein (flavoproteina trasportatrice di elettroni) ;ETR : (acronimo inglese biochimica) Effective Thyroxin (binding) Ratio (coefficiente effettivo della capacità tiroxino-legante) ;Eu : (simbolo chimica) Europium (Europio) ;EUA : (acronimo inglese) Examination Under Anesthesia (esplorazione in anestesia) ;EUP : (acronimo inglese ostetricia) Extra-Uterine Pregnancy (gravidanza extrauterina) ;eV : (abbreviazione fisica) elettronvolt ;ev : (abbreviazione) endovenoso ;EVLW : (abbreviazione inglese pneumologia) Extravascular Lung Water (acqua polmonare extravascolare) F ;F: (simbolo chimica) Fluoro (Fluorine in inglese) ;Fe: (simbolo chimica) Ferro, lat. Ferrum (Iron in inglese) ;Fr: (simbolo chimica) Francio, (Francium in inglese) ;FA:(acronimo cardiologia) Fibrillazione Atriale ;FAD/FADH2: (acronimo italiano biologia) Flavina Adenina Dinucleotide ;FANS: (acronimo farmacologia) Farmaci Anti-Infiammatori Non Steroidei ;FAP: (acronimo cardiologia) Fibrillazione Atriale Parossistica ;FAV: (acronimo italiano) Fistola Atero-Venosa ;FC: (abbreviazione italiana) Frequenza Cardiaca ;FI O2: Frazione inspirata di Ossigeno (talora espressa in percentuale) ;Fl: Fiale o Flaconi ;FlA: (acronimo cardiologia) Flutter Atriale ;FLC: (acronimo italiano) Ferita Lacera Contusa ;FKT: (acronimo italiano) Fisio Kinesi Terapia ;FR: (abbreviazione italiana) Frequenza Respiratoria ;FV: (acronimo cardiologia) Fibrillazione Ventricolare G ;Ga: (simbolo chimica) Gallio (Galium in inglese) ;Ge: (simbolo chimica) Germanio (Germanium in inglese) ;GCS: (acronimo inglese) Glasgow Coma Scale ;GI: (abbreviazione italiana) GastroIntestinale ;Gtt: (abbreviazione italiana) Gocce H ;H: (simbolo chimica) Idrogeno (Hydrogen in inglese) ;He: (simbolo chimica) Elio (Helium in inglese) ;Hf: (simbolo chimica) Afnio (Hafnium in inglese) ;Hg: (simbolo chimica) Mercurio, lat Hydrargirius (Mercury in inglese) ;HAV: (acronimo inglese) Hepatitis A Virus ;Hb: (abbreviazione inglese) Haemoglobin (emoglobina) ;HBV: (acronimo inglese) Hepatitis B Virus ;HCO3: (simbolo chimico) ioni bicarbonato (valore emogasanalitico) ;HCV: (acronimo inglese) Hepatitis C Virus ;HDL: (acronimo inglese) High Density Lipoprotein (lipoproteine ad altà densità) ;HDV: (acronimo inglese) Hepatitis D Virus ;HIV: (acronimo inglese) Human Immunodeficiency Virus (virus dll'immunodeficienza umana) ;HTA: (acronimo inglese) Arterial HyperTension (ipertensione arteriosa) ;HUS: (acronimo inglese) Hemolytic-Uremic Syndrome) I ;I: (simbolo chimica) Iodio (Iodine in inglese) ;Ir: (simbolo chimica) Iridio (Iridium in inglese) ;ICA: (acronimo italiano)Infezioni Correlate all'Assistenza ;ICA: (acronimo inglese angiologia) Internal Carotid Arthery (arteria carotide interna) ;ICD: (acronimo inglese) Implantable Cardioveter-Defibrillator (defibrillatore cardiaco impiantabile) ;ICD: (acronimo inglese) International Classification of Diseases (classificazione internazionele delle malattie) ;IFN: (abbreviazione italiana biologia) Interferone ;IG: (abbreviazione italiana) ImmunoGlobulina ;IL: (abbreviazione italiano biologia) Interleuchina ;Im: (abbreviazione) IntraMuscolo ;IMA: (acronimo italiano cardiologia) Infarto Miocardico Acuto ;IOT: (acronimo italiano) Intubazione Oro-Tracheale ;IPB: (acronimo italiano) Ipertrofia Prostatica Benigna ;IPSP: (acronimo inglese neurologia) Inibithory PostSynaptic Potential (potenziale post sinaptico inibitorio) ;IRA: (acronimo italiano nefrologia) Insufficienza Renale Acuta ;IRC: (acronimo italiano nefrologia) Insufficienza Renale Cronica ;IVG: (acronimo italiano) Interruzione Volontaria di Gravidanza K ;K: (simbolo chimico) Potassio, lat. Kalium, (in inglese Potassium) ;-MnO4: (suffisso chimica) Permangato, (in inglese Permanganate) ;Kr: (simbolo chimico) Cripton, (in inglese Krypton) ;K: (abbreviazione patologia) Carcinoma L ;Lr: (simbolo chimico) Laurenzio, (in inglese: Lawrencium) ;Li: (simbolo chimico) Litio, (in inglese: Lithium) ;LDL: (acronimo inglese) Low Density Lipoprotein (lipoproteina a bassa densità) ;LEC: (abbreviazione italiana) Liquido Extra Cellulare ;LES: (abbreviazione italiana) Lupus Eritematoso Sistemico ;LIC: (abbreviazione italiana) Liquido IntraCellulare ;LIV: (abbreviazione italiana) Liquido IntraVascolare M ;Mg: (simbolo chimica) Magnesio (Magnesium in inglese) ;Mn: (simbolo chimica) Manganese (Manganese in inglese) ;Mo: (simbolo chimica) Molibdeno (Molibdenum in inglese) ;MCA: (acronimo italiano) Medico di Continuità Assistenziale ;MDC: (acronimo italiano) Mezzo Di Contrasto ;MET: (acronimo italiano) Medico di Emergenza Territoriale ;MMG: (acronimo italiano) Medico di Medicina Generale ;MOFS: (acronimo inglese) Multi Organ Failure Syndrome (sindrome da insufficienza multiorgano) ;MSA: (acronimo italiano) Mezzo di Soccorso Avanzato ;MSB: (acronimo italiano) Mezzo di Soccorso di Base ;MTS: (abbreviazione italiana) Metastasi N ;N: (simbolo chimico) Nitrogen in inglese, Azoto ;Na: (simbolo chimico) Sodio, lat. Natrium (in inglese: (Sodium). ;-NO2: (suffisso chimica) Nitrato, (in inglese Nitrate) ;Nb: (simbolo chimico) Niobio (Niobium in inglese). ;Ne: (simbolo chimico) Neon (Neon in inglese) ;Ni: (simbolo chimico) (Nickel in inglese) Nichel ;Np: (simbolo chimico) Nettunio (Neptunium in inglese) ;NAD/NADH: (acronimo italiano biologia) Nicotinammide Adenina Dinucleotide ;NE: (acronimo italiano) Nutrizione Enterale ;NIV: (acronimo inglese) Non-Invasive Ventilation (ventilazione non invasiva) ;NP: (acronimo italiano) Nutrizione Parenterale ;NRS: (acronimo inglese)Numeric Rating Scale (scala di valutazione numerica) ;NSTEMI: (acronimo inglese) Non ST Elevation Myocardial Infarction (infarto miocardico senza sopralivellamento del tratto ST) O ;O: (simbolo chimico) Ossigeno, in inglese Oxygen) ;Os: (simbolo chimico) Osmio, in inglese Osmium) ;ORL: (acronimo italiano) OtoRinoLaringoiatria ;OSS: (acronimo italiano) Operatore Socio-Sanitario ;per os (latino): per via orale P ;P: (simbolo chimica) Fosforo (Phosphorum in inglese) ;Pa: (simbolo chimica) Palladio (Palladium in inglese) ;Pb: (simbolo chimica) Piombo (Lead in inglese) ;Pt: (simbolo chimica) Platino (Platinum in inglese) ;PA : (acronimo italiano) Pressione Arteriosa ;PAM : (acronimo italiano) Pressione Arteriosa Media ;PAO : (acronimo italiano) Pressione Arteriosa Omerale ;PAOD : (acronimo italiano) Pressione Arteriosa Omerale Diastolica ;PAOS : (acronimo italiano) Pressione Arteriosa Omerale Sistolica ;PAP : (acronimo inglese) Positive Airway Pressure (pressione positiva delle vie aeree) ;PCA : (acronimo cardiologia)Angioplastica Coronarica Percutanea ;PE : (acronimo italiano) Potenziali Evocati ;PEA : (acronimo inglese) Pulseless Electrical Activity (attività elettrica senza polso) ;PEEP : (acronimo inglese) Positive End-Expiratory Pressure (pressione positiva di fine espirazione) ;PEG : (acronimo inglese)Percutaneous Endoscopic Gastrostomy (gastrostomia endoscopica percutanea) ;PET : (acronimo inglese) Positron Emission Tomography (tomografia e emissione di protoni) ;PIC : (acronimo italiano) Pressione Intra Cranica ;PICC : (acronimo inglese) Peripherally Inserted Central Catheter (catetere centrale inserito perifericamente) ;PICCO : (acronimo inglese rianimazione) Pulse-induced Contour Cardiac Output ;PM : (acronimo italiano) Pacemaker ;PPC : (acronimo italiano) Pressione di Perfusione Cerebrale ;PPD : (acronimo inglese) Protein Purified Derivative (un test per la tubercolosi) ;PPLO : (acronimo inglese) Pleuro Pneumonia Like Organism (infezione opportunistica legata all'AIDS) ;PT : (abbreviazione esami di laboratorio) Tempo di Protrombina ;PUM : (Acronimo italiano) Potenziali di Unità Motoria della ELETTROMIOGRAFIA ;PVC : (acronimo italiano) Pressione Venosa Centrale ;Pz : (abbreviazione italiano) paziente ;Po: (simbolo chimica) Polonio (Polonium in inglese) ;Pu: (simbolo chimica) Plutonio (Plutonium in inglese) R ;Ra: (simbolo chimica) Radio (Radium in inglese) ;Rb: (simbolo chimica) Rubidio (Rubidium in inglese) ;Rn: (simbolo chimica) Radon (/wiki/Radon Radon in inglese) ;Rh: (simbolo chimica) Rodio (Rhodium in inglese) ;Ru: (simbolo chimica) Rutenio (Ruthenium in inglese) ;RBC: (abbreviazione esami di laboratorio) Red Blood Cell (globuli rossi) ;RCP: (acronimo italiano) Rianimazione Cardio Polmonare ;RL: (acronimo italiano) Ringer Lattato ;RMN: (acronimo italiano) Risonanza Magnetica Nucleare ;RSBI: (acronimo inglese) Rapid Shallow Breathing (respiro rapido e superficiale) ;Rx: (abbreviazione italiana) Radiografia S ;S: (simbolo chimica) Zolfo (Sulphur in inglese) ;-SO3: (suffisso chimica) Ione solfato, (in inglese Sulphate) ;-SO2: (suffisso chimica) Ione solfito, (in inglese Sulphite) ;Sb: (simbolo chimica) Antimonio (in inglese: Antimonium) ;Sc: (simbolo chimica) Scandio, (Scandium in inglese) ;Si: (simbolo chimica) Silicio (Silicon in inglese) ;Sn: (simbolo chimica) Stagno_(chimica) (Tin in inglese) ;Sr: (simbolo chimica) Stronzio (Strontium in inglese) ;SCA: (acronimo italiano) Sindrome Coronarica Acuta ;SCA: (acronimo inglese) SpinoCerebellar Ataxia ;SF: (acronimo italiano) Soluzione Fisiologica ;SLA: (acronimo italiano)Sindrome Laterale Amiotrofica ;SM: (acronimo italiano) Sclerosi ;SN: (acronimo italiano) sinistra ;SNC: (acronimo italiano) Sistema Nervoso Centrale ;SNG: (acronimo italiano) Sondino Naso-Gastrico ;SNP: (acronimo italiano) Sistema Nervoso Periferico ;STEMI: (acronimo inglese) ST Elevation Myocardial Infarction (infarto del miocardio con sopraslivellamento ST) ;SV: (acronimo italiano neurologia) Stato Vegetativo T ;T: (simbolo chimica) Trizio (Tritium in inglese) ;Ta: (simbolo chimica) Tantalio (Tantalum in inglese) ;Th: (simbolo chimica) Torio (Thorium in inglese) ;Ti: (simbolo chimica) Titanio (Titanium in inglese) ;Tl: (simbolo chimica) Tallio (Thallium in inglese) ;TA: (abbreviazione) Terapia Antalgica ;TAB: (abbreviazione) Terapia Antibiotica ;TAC: (acronimo italiano) Tomografia Assiale Computerizzata ;TAO: (acronimo italiano) Terapia Anticoagulante Orale ;TC: (acronimo italiano) Tomografia Computerizzata ;Tc: (acronimo italiano) Temperatura Corporea ;TEA: (acronimo italiano) TromboEndoArteriectomia ;TEP: (acronimo italiano) TromboEmbolia Polmonare ;TI: (abbreviazione) Terapia Infusiva ;TIPO: (acronimo italiano) Terapia Intensiva Post Operatoria ;TIPS: (acronimo inglese chirurgia) Transjugular Intrahepatic Portosystemic Shunt U ;U: (simbolo chimica) Uranio (Uranium in inglese) ;UTI: (acronimo) Unità Terapia Intensiva V ;Va: (simbolo chimica) Vanadio (Vanadium in inglese) ;VAP : (acronimo inglese) Ventilator-Associated Pneumonia (polmonite associata a ventilatore meccanico) ;VAS : (acronimo inglese) Visual Analogic Scale (scala analogica visiva) ;VC : (acronimo italiano) Volume Corrente ;VDRL : (acronimo inglese) Venereal Diseases Research Laboratory (un test per la sifilide) ;VGM : (acronimo italiano) Volume Globulare Medio ;VILI : (acronimo inglese) Ventilator-Induced Lung Injury (danno polmonare indotto da ventilatore meccanico) ;VLDL : (acronimo inglese) Very Low Density Lipoprotein (lipoproteine a densità molto bassa) ;VM : (acronimo italiano) Volume Minuto ;v/o : (abbreviazione) vigile ed orientato W ;W: (simbolo chimica) Wolframio o Tungsteno (Tungsten in inglese) X ;Xe: (simbolo chimica) Xeno (Xenon in inglese) Y ;Y: (simbolo chimica) Ittrio (Yttrium in inglese) Z ;Zn: (simbolo chimica) Zinco (Zinc in inglese) ;Zr: (simbolo chimica) Zirconio (Zirconium in inglese) Note Voci correlate * Chimica inorganica * Chimica organica * Medicina Collegamenti esterni * http://www.lexicool.com/dizionario-online.asp?FSP=A09C33 * Dizionario di chimica multilingue Lamberti: http://www.lamberti.com/products/glossary.cfm?nav=021500 Fonti * Categoria:Medicina Categoria:Morfologia Categoria:Abbreviazioni Categoria:Glossari Categoria:MCHC